


Using You Right

by SkaiasForce



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, College AU, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Fluff (maybe/eventually?), Freeform, Incubus Raihan, Leon is unsure of his mental situation sbshsbsb, M/M, Mentioned use of Marijuana, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Night Stands, Other, Ouija Boards, Peer Pressure, Plot With Porn, Self-Doubt, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, flirtation, powers of persuasion, sexcapades and shenanigans, shit gets rough at some point, shitty demon contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiasForce/pseuds/SkaiasForce
Summary: Leon fucks up. Fucks up big time. He's summoned something otherworldly, and it's asking him to do something heinous. It's asking him to do something sick.It's asking for a meal."...It had been weeks now. Two and a half, if Leon's sense of timepass hadn't been terribly wrong. Two and a half weeks since a shitty group of friends made several shitty decisions due to light drinking, non-believing, and a ouija board."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleeping women in order to engage in sexual activity with them. Its female counterpart is a succubus. Salacious tales of incubi and succubi have been told for many centuries in traditional societies. Some traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death." -Wikipedia

Leon huffed as he nearly slammed the door behind him, clumsily and angrily locking it before practically throwing his keys in the small dish by the door in what appeared as disgust. Hatred.

The meetup had been an utter disaster with him there. He couldn't focus; nonetheless converse much at all with such a vivid distraction. He knew he only had mere minutes before his eyes were to trick him again; corrupting his thought, perception. It had been weeks now. Two and a half, if Leon's sense of timepass hadn't been terribly wrong. Two and a half weeks since a shitty group of friends made several shitty decisions due to light drinking, non-believing, and a ouija board.

That was to reminisce about later, though. Currently, there was a sex-drive demon peeking down the hall from the living room, out of thin air as if the walls were just as efficient as doors. Leon's eyes quickly hit the floor; only seeing the large boots of his nightmare, out of the corner of his eye. Unfortunately, he could never ignore the voice. It hadn't been long, but it felt like this booming voice had accompanied him his whole life. It scared him that he was so accustomed to the point he'd openly listen without a second thought. It was dangerous.

"It's funny how you think you can avoid me, champ." The sturdy voice said, laced with intention to tease. Leon couldn't help but look up at the tall mass of (not)man at the end of the hall. A grin, to pure for the person who owned it, dug into Leon's soul with it's malicious amusement. A single canine prominently shown at one side as he looked Leon over. Leon couldn't imagine literal hellspawns having such good dental care; but then again he couldn't imagine one occupying his house, and here they were.

"When are you going to just LEAVE, already?" He groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his head as he set his shoulder bag down by the slender entryway table. He was tired with these mindless games of torment. It was as if he had a flea problem, and the flea was 6'7; hell, taller if you count the horns. A giant flea with powers of suggestion, the ability to sprout wings, and worst of all, the ability to only be seen by him. By choice. Out of all the people at the party two weeks prior, the demon had chosen Leon to follow home. To bother. To corrupt and persuade.

"Aw, you know I don't want to leave...not until one of us wins~" the figment called.

"You say that like it's a game, Raihan…a person's life isn't a thing to mess with."

"Why isn't it, when they won't remember a thing?" The incubus said in a whisper, though to Leon it sounded as if it were right into his ear.

"It's not right. I'm not like that, I don't DO that with people, I don't--"

"Why don't you?" Raihan cut off, arm resting against the wall as he finally took a step into the hall; blocking the light from the living room and shadowing over Leon; literally and figuratively.

"I'm just...not a person who goes out every night, alright? I don't 'pick up girls', or flirt, or bring any home, for that matter!" He exasperated, an irritated flush appearing on his cheeks. "I don't want stupid hookups, or regretful nights, or bringing girls back here, just for you to get them while they're down…" Leon argued, shoving past Raihan and quickly left, to the kitchen.

"I don't take anyone while they're down, I'd like to say that I...feast when they are most comfortable."

"Knocked out?"

"Resting." Raihan corrected with a glare as he followed him, arms crossed.

"Right, what a gentleman..." Leon muttered under his breath, accepting that the other overheard.

"You think I want to get energy the way I do?"

"You don't seem to mind it--" 

"I was born into this body, love. All I've known, all I ever will know. You'd best be mindful of that." The demon spoke assertively. For the first time, Leon saw him at least a little serious. Guilty, even.

"Note taken, but I'm still not bringing any 'food' back home for you. That's your problem."

"Technically ours, if you want me gone... don't let it go to your head, but ya see, I chose you out of all those blokes in your dumb friend group because you had the best looks. You're a MAGNET for babes, if you just get out there! First try, I bet you!" The incubus remarked, ushering forward as Leon opened the cabinets in an attempt to search for his own food. He eagerly set his hands on Leon's shoulders, leaning himself over his left to glance at Leon's face with his own expression of eagerness.

"... it's wrong-"

"Just one." Raihan begged, grip loosening on the other's shoulders. Leon perked up and glared at the other. It had always been given off as plural before then. It was concerning.

"...one?" Leon repeated, seeing an immediate glint in Raihan's eyes. 

"One." Raihan assured, sliding his hands away. "Bring one girl home, and that tangle in your hair could be brushed out." The incubus whispered; being close enough that Leon would have grown uncomfortable if he wasn't busy weighing his options at that moment. "What do you hesitate for, champ? A one time thing…they won't remember, and you can go about your minute life in peace. I just need a little bit of energy, and I'll be back off to hell. I'm in no state to now, mate…" he murmured, Leon tensing as he couldn't think straight; Raihan's words invading his head like they had always done.

"C'mon, help a guy out…I know that's what you love- you love helping people, don't you Leon? Such a saint in the community; such a helping hand... what's say you don't take a small chance to do something fun, as well~?" He kept going, Raihan's hands slowly snaking around the other from behind, in a tender hold. "We'll be such a good tag team, won't we?" He finished, earning an alarming tense from Lee as he turned to look back at him.

"We aren't a tag team. We aren't 'taking turns' for fun passtimes…or balanced work. One of us is a tool, and the other is using them." He growled, shoving the other back away and backing himself up to the corner counter.

"You won't use me…"

Raihan stepped back, appalled at the other's successful resistance before he balled his fists and stalked forward, slowly. "I'M using you?! Look around champ, everyone might as well be using you!" He shouted, arms thrown aside to shown his figurative expanse. "I've seen the people you hang out with. They're the type of people who brought this big burden on you, in the first place."

"It was an accident!" Leon shouted in reply as the other grew closer; like a wolf closing in on a doting sheep.

"They were CARELESS, Lee. They didn't ask if they could bring that stupid board over, and now here you are. Stuck with me. Your friends don't respect you, luv, and it's only I who is friend enough to connect you with the truth." He aggressed, stopping mere feet away from Leon's precious little corner. "And your family ain't to much to look at, either...when was the last time you saw them before today, by the way? Months? Years?" He accused. Leon wouldn't stand it, however. Friends were one thing, but it was pressed to far. Pulled to thin.

"You don't have any damn right to say that about them, they love me." Leon said through gritted teeth as he gripped the counter.

"Do they, now?" Raihan challenged, smirking down at the other, amused.

Leon's breath hitched. He wanted to burst out in tears right then, just for even thinking they didn't for a single second. "Yes…" was all he could muster up in reply.

"..."

"..."

"...well then you're an idiot if you think it's the same between you all."

•~∆~•

Leon didn't sleep that night; just as he didn't the previous three. He was scared to, as he found out more and more about the thing that possessed him and his space. If he dared to sleep at night, he knew the other would only be able to influence him more. That's why Raihan acted like he didn't. He left him alone in wallowing silence at night to make him feel safe. Alone. But the isolation only kept him up further.

He slept through the day. Sometimes through meetings, or on the bus. It was scary to Leon, that he found more comfort in public transport than in his own home. 

It was scary that the more and more he thought about it, the more the thought of bringing a girl home to satisfy the baggage that was Raihan, the more welcoming it became. He was starting to consider it, as much as he hated to. The trauma Raihan caused seemed to be slowly outweighing the cost as the days went on. He scolded himself when those thoughts arose, however. He was a good person, right? Good people didn't sacrifice others for their personal gain. But then again...Leon didn't know these people. Leon wouldn't really know anyone he was bringing back. They didn't know him…

The final straw came later that day, he decided; when getting called up from his desk by none other than Mr. Rose; head of their magazine publisher. Those sorts of requests were made when someone was about to be praised endlessly, or when they were to be iced. 

Leon already knew it was the lesser.

•~∆~•

"Sit." Leon was commanded; complying like a dog in hopes of a treat. He sat down clumsily in the chair, opposite Rose as he held his hands in his lap and looked across the desk at his boss, taking an extra minute to type onto his laptop before closing it and meeting eyes with Leon.

At the sudden connection of eyes, Leon cleared his throat and smiled. "How are you doing today, sir--"

"You don't have to pretend you're comfortable, Leon. You're not supposed to be." The Chairman drawled, setting both hands on the desk. "You know why you are here, so let's not make it longer than it has to be, yes?"

"...yes, sir." Leon replied sheepishly.

"You've been slacking the past month, almost. I don't care to no why; it isn't my problem. My problem is your flimsy work, Mr. Leon. You're a leader, are you not? It's become apparent that you haven't given it your all as of today. The composition of your pages are completely poor; the boxes are to skinny to fit in any text, and it is a completely failure of design. You are to be making sure the audience is attracted to the page so that they may BUY and READ. Your pages are becoming so hideous, I believe the better option would to be to burn the whole pile and start over. And furthermore--"

_"Shit, can this guy talk, or what…"_

_Oh no. Not here. Not now. Any time but now!_

Leon sat helplessly as his mind clouded with a thick, dark mist as a long pair of reptilian wings came from behind; blocking his peripheral like the blinders of a horse. He held his tongue. If he spoke now, he'd only be interrupting the chairman, and he'd have more hell to pay then he already was taxed with.

_"You really workin' for a guy with such a stick up his ass~? I saw you as the leadin', influencer type."_

The personified nightmare pulled his wings back, slowly walking around Leon's right side and over to the chairman's side.

_Don't. Please please please please don't._

The figment of Raihan couldn't pay and mind, however, dragging an elegant hand from shoulder to shoulder, over Rose's clavicle.

_"You must be letting him push you around for some reason, yeah?"_ Raihan asked, glaring back over to Leon as he remained motionless; making intense eye contact with rose as his faded figure continued to rant, though he paid no mind. Raihan's voice was to loud.

_"Is he a good tipper, or something?"_

**_What_ ** _._

_"Or is the dick so good that you don't even want payment?"_ Raihan asked with a snicker, stepping back to look Leon's boss up and down.

_"Hmph...maybe it's cause you like being degraded to nothing."_

"STOP." Leon stammered, the dark clouds around him fading as he could now only see Rose giving him a grimace across the table.

_Shit._

"Ah...I mean, I KNOW my errors." Leon clarified quickly and nervously. "We don't need to go over all the details, sir, I'll clear everything up, I promise." He spoke frantically.

"I'll see that it doesn't. I want this week's and the past weeks corrections by the end of the month. No cutting corners." Rose growled, opening his computer once more. "Out."

Leon merely nodded and shot up from his seat, rushing out of the office and to the elevator; spamming the button in a panic and catching his breath once he was alone.

_"Woooow. Smooth recovery, champ."_ A voice chimed from his left, making his eyes shoot over to see the incubus making himself present to him once more; a cocky smirk forming ear to ear as he stared straight ahead at the elevator doors.

"I'll do it. I'll do your stupid little errand…" Leon muttered, looking up in time to see the eager glint in Raihan's eyes.

•~∆~•


	2. (1.5?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut? In this chapter? It's more likely than you think.  
> (It's between Leon and some rando tho and Raihan intervenes because plot 👀)

With Raihan's persistence, it wasn't to long before Leon was blowing air through his hair in front of the bathroom mirror; Raihan sitting up on the counter and looking over the mortal.  _ "I had a lot of fun with you, Leon. I'll have to thank you again, after tonight." _

Leon only rolled his eyes as he turned the dryer off, picking up his comb to pick through his still-damp hair. "Oh yeah, lot's of fun…" he grumbled, still not pleased by his task. "I still don't see why you can't do this- aren't incubi stupid jerks who fly into women's windows? Why is it that I even have to provide…"

_ "Why, I'm tired, is all." _

"The hell do you mean 'tired' when you have all the energy in the world to piss me off?"

_ "You sucked me out with that board. Not the best way to get transferred to Earth, champ. Takes a lot of energy to do such a thing."  _ Raihan shrugged, crossing his legs and peering around the bathroom.  _ "I have these wings, but I cannot fly. I have my looks, but no one can see me. I have these horns, yet I cannot skewer. It's simple Leon. Right now, without all that mad love energy, I'm nothing but the conjure of a spirit. I'm using all the energy I can, simply talkin' to you, luv~"  _ Raihan explained with a small wink.  _ "Consider yourself honored." _

Leon was anything but. "Mhm, honored is the word…if you can't be seen or even exist without energy, how are you even going to get it, later? Ghost sex?" Leon scoffed, falling silent at the other's devious smirk. One he knew all to well.

_ "I'll be absorbing the little bit of euphoria comin' off you and your gal pal. You won't provide much, granted; but you'll make your date surely do so. Thus, I can materialize for a short while, and take the rest from er' when you've both rolled over and finished. Easy enough, hey hotshot?" _

"You didn't mention I'd be…'engaging'." Leon stated, lowering the brush and peering over with furrowed brows. "You said you were doing it."

_ "I am, like I said! But that's the surprise I wanted to give you; a little fun for all your troubles."  _ Raihan smiled proudly, as if he was the most generous person in the world at that moment.

The human couldn't help but rub his head and look at himself in the mirror, before shutting his eyes. "I don't-"

_ "Just once. We already said this. This isn't enough to cancel your rendezvous, is it?" _

Raihan knew he already had won the argument. He already knew Leon would say it wasn't enough. Thus he wasn't surprised when he did.

•~∆~•

_ Her name is Jaqueline. She's 23. She's a Zoology major. Her name is Jaqueline. She's 23. She's a Zoology major. Her name is-- _

Leon's thoughts are cut off as he finishes unlocking the door and is practically pushed into his own home by the stranger. 

_ Not stranger. Acquaintance? A person. _

Leon couldn't focus on much of what was done to him by the over-eager figure as he could only focus on how guilty he felt to be doing such a thing. He only snapped back to reality when his back was bumped against the doorway, sharply. He assumes the noise he made startled the girl, as she quickly moved back and let out an apology. He couldn't handle that, for some reason. He should be the one apologizing. He wanted to forget about the sad reality and hope and pray he was dreaming, but he could only take a deep breath and take the girl's hand before dragging her into his room.

~~~

Leon kept his eyes shut for the majority of his short venture with the girl, begging it would be over soon when a small noise caught his attention. He opened his eyes, only looking down to see long brown hair and a set of breasts before he blushed and tossed his head aside to find the source of the disturbance.

His body came to a quick stop, the fresh color quickly draining from his face as his eyes scanned over Raihan, lounged back in the sturdy plush reading chair in the corner; his legs kicked up and crossed on the footrest. Raihan's eyes seemed to be illuminated by an unknown source, and the grin on his face wasn't the toothy coy grin it usually was, either. It seemed to be a smile of admiration at the scene. Infatuation, even. Leon doesn't know why the thought of Raihan's approval made him slowly regain movement in his hips, but he noticed it wasn't unwelcome. It took him a moment to notice, but he was even biting his lip and keeping up the eye contact; huffing through his nose. Sweat dripped from his brow as he watched the demon's hand slowly dipped down to slide a thumb under his waistband.

Leon groaned at the sight and shut his eyes, head rolling back as he filled up the condom and tossed his head in the opposite direction of where Raihan sat, cooling down from orgasm and sliding out of his one night stand with a flush. His body couldn't prepare him for the cold touch that drifted across his back, looking around to see no one there. Nobody in his chair, for that matter. Not to much later, his vision clouded as a whisper fluttered by his ear.

_ "Good job there, champ... they're nearly passed out, but...I think it'll help if you clean up, huh?" _ The demon spoke, before the voice completely disappeared. He couldn't help but comply without thought, to tired to think otherwise as he got up and tied off his rubber. He threw it out before wiping the stranger, settled under the blanket as he walked out of the room to set the rag away into laundry. 

He didn't seem to pay any mind to the sudden slam of the bedroom door as he sulked to the couch in nude glory before settling down. He didn't care if the girl called him a deadbeat for separating himself. She wasn't his issue anymore, as he could only think of Raihan as he drifted to sleep.

•~∆~•


	3. Prior Events

Vivid swirls of pink, blue and purple hues provided an intoxicating filter over Leon's eyes. The thick, dark silhouettes of his fellow patrons distracted him as he attempted to squint and stare at each of the masses in attempts to locate the rest of the people he came with. He kept his eyes aimed down a majority of the time taken, his head pounding at the noise of shitty bass and the colors of bisexual vibe.

In a tipsy stupor, he reached his hands forcefully forward to turn any convincing form in his direction, calmly apologizing whenever he was mistaken. Which was often.

However, his hopes were lifted when a hand was set on his shoulder instead, turning on his heel and almost knocking himself into the familiar stature of Milo; their driver for the evening. The man never drank; that was his policy. But Leon would be damned if he wasn't kind enough to take them all back home; despite requiring two whole trips when they had a full group. Thankfully that wasn't tonight.

"Leon?! You doing alright, chap?! Where is everyone?" The country boy shouted the best he could with his base quietness proving no help in his projection over the loud music.

However, even with Milo's good intentions, it didn't help his friend's already-bursting head.

"I'm…hunky dory, thanks for asking…" Leon curtly replied, edging closer to be heard. "And I haven't seen anyone for the past fifteen minutes or so; a-all I faintly remember was B hittin' someone and bein' dragged outside... everyone scattered like rats after that--"

"Yeah she's just outside, I was talkin' her down. I just can't find Gordie; or Piers for that matter..." Milo cut off, tossing his head around to search. "I didn't think it'd be hard…"

_ Me neither. With Piers' hair, he parted crowds that were in fear of getting stabbed in the chest by such a fashion statement. And Gordie towered over his fellow college students; most of the bar patrons being in that age range… _

That's when Leon narrowed his eyes at the painful light appearing from the men's bathroom; a silhouette too janky to be anyone else's. He was quick to snag Milo's hand in his own and dance them both through the crowd. A human blockade began to form, Leon speeding up and shoving his way through before the opening disappeared. Milo almost crashed into the older man's back at the force; however Leon's footing proved it impossible. Leon only glanced back briefly to check on the farmer, before continuing to thrash the other around as he stepped up to the lanky male drying his hands on his pant legs, simultaneously.

Leon's strong hands startled the other as he reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly; the emerging singer tossing his head around (along with his deadly locks) to give the other a grimace before slowly lowering his hands.

"I thought you all hit the road…"

"What do you mean? Not without you." Milo spoke up, earning a coy grin across Piers' lips.

"Ain't you sweet~?" He called in return to Milo's words, Leon quick to intervene the continuation of the conversation.

"You're not walking home, if that's what you intended to do."

"What's so bad about that? I live the closest from here, out of all you blokes. Ya don't gotta baby me..."

"I don't care if it's only two miles; you're pissed, Piers."

"I ain't drinkin', barely been all night." He said with an eye roll. That's when Leon saw it, though. Even with the flashing lights, Leon noticed the sluggishness of Piers' vision. The bloodshot lines over his eyes.

"Hmph. Right. Just smokin fuzz in the bathroom, then? Cause that's any better?" Leon accused, tensing at the glare he was thrown and attempting to not seem frightened.

Piers slammed his fists into his pockets, turning to face the other's head on. The bags under his eyes could have formed naturally or be a result of makeup. It was hard to tell with Piers. He never wanted his friends to worry about him, and thus tried to normalize his tiredness or lack of color so they would grow tired of asking if he was fine or not. The answer was always yes, though; despite being a lie, usually. His expression barely read a genuine smile when he wasn't in the comfort of his own apartment, either.

"You don't need to baby me...like I said. Besides, I think you forget that I'm covered." He explained, sliding his right hand out to rub the back of his neck before tracing long fingers to the front of his choker and tugging on the charm.

_ Right. Covered. _

"Still, you shouldn't be doing that in a place like this...you couldn't wait until you got home?" Leon uttered, stepping up to Piers as to avoid shouting about the situation. Milo stayed patiently waiting at Leon's side, unwilling to speak up at the sting of his hand as Leon kept up his grip.

"Crowds make me nervous, chap; and after all you split...y'know." Piers kept muttering, head down as he kept on fidgeting.

Leon let out a small sigh, extending his other hand out and smiling as Piers hesitantly took it with the hand from his pocket. He made sure their connected hands stayed low as a pink hue mustered up onto Piers' cheeks; barely noticeable with the club's lights, but noticeable all the same.

•~∆~•

By the time the trio reached the front of the venue, Piers discreetly tugged his hand away from Leon; stuffing it back into his pocket before any others could see. Leon couldn't care less. As they exited, he looked down at the curb ahead to see Bea and Gordie beside one another. He noted that Gordie now lacked his jacket as it had been tossed around Bea's shoulders to prevent shivers from the cold night's wind. Upon hearing the door, Gordie was slow to glance back; seemingly having been doing the action whenever the noise caught his attention. His eyes nearly popped from his head as he carefully stood up and rushed over. "About bloody time! We're freezin' out-"

"We were looking for  _ you _ , wanker." Piers scoffed and patted his hair back as he cut him off.

"Yeah, well be quicker at assumin' where I am next time; especially after all that panic." Gordie retorted, hands on his hips with a look of pure annoyance.

"I thought you hated it when people made assumptions about you?"

Milo tensed and let go of Leon. "That's enough, Piers. Let's just try to clear things up tomorrow; when neither of you are on something."

The sudden burst from the shorter man inflicted a silence between all of them. All except Bea, however.

"...Can we go, now?" She spoke up from under the jacket.

No one had to argue.

•~∆~•

Milo's car wasn't visually striking. None of the group's were, except Leon's. His paid editing internship at Macro Cosmos made sure he was comfy enough to lease his own car, among other things. Along with that, he was put into consideration of full employment after graduation, from the company's own chairman, Mr. Rose. The thought of the big earnings didn't interest him, but more so did the opportunity to be an influencer. To show the people right from wrong; dangerous from healthy, and good from bad. He felt the need to lead the way ever since he got a little brother to look after. To protect with honor.

Leon snaps his attention up as the the car slows down and soon stops along the curb of Piers' apartment complex. The man sluggishly gets out from the driver side passenger seat; courteous enough to make sure Bea is leaning up against Leon instead, before quietly shutting the door. It's then that he steps over to the driver side window with a deep breath, thanking Milo briefly for the ride.

"Thanks again, Mi...you sure you can get these sloshers all home, though?" He teased, glancing over to Gordie; who sat hunched over to almost rest against the dashboard. He then quickly glanced into the backseat at an unconscious Bea, and then up to Leon; whose face looked like he were focusing on something completely unrelated mere moments ago, as he usually was. It was only until Piers looked back to Milo, that he pouted. 

The farmer had set on a fake smile and was nodding dismissively to the other's question. "I'll be ay-okay, no worries." He said, the heavy lids of his eyes telling otherwise.

Piers took in a deep breath and sighed. "You got up at around, what...6 am? 5, even? You're gonna pass out soon man, I can tell."

At the observation, Milo's grip could only tighten on the wheel as he attempted to find an excuse. Piers beat him to the punch, though.

"You're not drivin', Milo. The others can suck it up, but your cute asses are stayin' here, tonight. It's too dangerous." He explained, slapping the hood of the car with a half smile as he turned to head up the stairs of his complex. "And I ain't keen on takin' 'no's, either." He called back, fumbling a bit in his step before setting his foot on the first stair. At the sight of that, Milo had no other choice then to shut the car off and glance over to Gordie. He hesitated awhile before tapping his shoulder, quietly; intent on waking him up despite him already being such. The larger man flinched and turned his head to look at the other with a squint of the eyes. Not much explaining was required to convince him to get out, though when turning to quietly inform Leon of the same, he was surprised to see the man lifting the martial artist out of the car, despite the tiredness in his eyes, and his pounding head.

•~∆~• •~∆~• •~∆~•

Leon wakes up from his recounting dream with a groan, eyes barely cracking open to see the light peeking in from his windows; and hear the busy cars traversing through his street. However, the real thing that caught his attention was the sound of the running water of his shower. He was hesitant to sit up, noting that he still remained nude. He thus got to his feet and turned from the windows as he sulked to his room. Nonetheless, his date was in the shower like he expected; her form no longer in bed. He merely hoped it wouldn't be to much of an endeavor, trying to explain why she needed to leave soon. The small bit of hope she'd understand was the least he could hang onto as he tugged on fresh boxers and stepped back into the hall.

Upon approaching the bathroom door, Leon raised a hand up to knock. He hesitated however, debating whether or not to let her be just awhile longer. Before too much thinking, however, he jumped as the water shut off.

_ Well, I can't knock now, it would be obvious I was listening. It'd be weird, to be listening to someone shower. Perverted. Strange. I should wait, yeah... 30 seconds. Or is that too short? Too long? No, too short. 45 seconds. 44. 43. 42. 41… _

Soon enough the young man took a sharp breath and tapped his knuckles to the wooden door, 4-5 times.

"Jackie- ah,  _ Jaqueline…"  _ he corrected, clearing his throat. "Sorry if it sounds...REALLY jerk-ish, but...I got work soon? Yeah, work, and I don't really trust someone so 'new' in my house? Alone? You got about an hour, is that alright?" Leon explained, tensing as he saw the doorknob turn.

Though, nothing could prepare him for the large expanse of dark muscle that appeared at where he expected to see his acquaintance's polite face. Two slender pectorals, still wet from the shower.

"Y'know...my eyes are up  _ here _ , champ."

_ No. Why are you still here. _


	4. Yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee gets it up the ass, that's it, that's the chapter  
> Also we see what dat demon mouth do 👀

Numerous minutes of silence drifted by as Leon sat slumped over on one end of his couch. His head kept tilted up as if it were stuck in place, watching his unwanted houseguest browse the numerous photographs on the wall. Leon knew he had already done such, many times before. Raihan merely only acted as if he were interested in them, as to not clog up the deadly silence with stillness as well. He now wore articles of Leon's clothes; having none of his own once he assumingly 'materialized' before his bonus round with Leon's date.

It still made him uneasy. The nightmare had gone away, only to return as reality. He was  _ here _ . He was  _ real _ , and looked like any other human; at least when he was as weak in power as he was, from what Leon was told. Leon could easily reach out and glide a hand across the demon's long (now wingless) back if he so pleased. Which he  _ obviously _ didn't wish to, not in any way-

Silence broke as Raihan sharply turned around, showing off the Macro Cosmos logo of Leon's shirt as it laid a bit loose across his own chest. "When was this one, again?" He asked, brow raised as he genuinely attempted to break the ice.

Leon's gaze shifted to examine the framed picture on the wall. A bit hard to tell by the sun's glare, but he knew which one it was just by the frame. "...Hop's 10th birthday." He mustered up after clearing his throat.

Raihan let out a low whistle. "Double digits,  _ wow _ . Pretty soon he'll be in high school, yeah?"

Leon nodded and looked away, to the window.

_ Middle school, but sure… _

"Damn, will he be a little rascal, or  _ what _ ?" Raihan laughed, reaching slender fingers up to angle the frame a bit better, so he could see all the little details.

Leon shrugged and slowly looked back. "He already is. You're supposed to look twice before you leap...he rarely looks at all." He muttered, a faint smile forming across his lips before he got to his feet. The noise of the floorboards caused Raihan to let the frame fall back into place before looking over. He said no more as he watched Leon walk past and into the kitchen.

The demon stood dormant, glancing back to the image after a bit, before slowly following behind. "You haven't asked yet. I know you want to." He said, turning on his heel and leaning back up against the counter. It was hard however, with his height. He practically sat on the surface, not minding the pressure on the back of his legs as he looked over Leon's bare back. He still hadn't gotten dressed, and Raihan could tell he didn't plan on doing it soon. He was too tired. Raihan accurately assumed it was because of him.

"Ask what? What could I possibly ask?" Leon snarked as he brought a bowl down from the cabinet. "Ask why you're asking about my family, despite stating they no longer loved me, only a few days ago? Or maybe I wanna know what happened to that girl after you got to her last night? Maybe I'm pissed off and wondering why the  _ fuck _ you're  _ still _ in my  _ house _ ?" He ranted, simultaneously opening and closing the cupboards and fridge to pour himself breakfast.

Raihan could only scoff and take slow steps forward. Leon tensed at the approach. It felt just like last time, and he was expecting arms to wrap around him and a beg for compliance.

Leon flushed however. Arms wrapped around him, as expected; but it was in a tender hug. And the arms were no longer thoughts of cold air from simply being in his head. Raihan didn't restrict him, but simply pressed against his back almost as perfectly as a puzzle piece. His arms had slid down, elbows bending to shoot out under Leon's arms, before wrapping over his midsection. His head sat atop Leon's, with his thin lips smiling as he watched him complete a simple task. Leon remained still through the whole duration of the action, only settling and taking a deep breath in as Raihan spoke up.

"I'm sorry, champ…" he muttered, a smile still present as he hummed and watched Leon grip the counter. "But I'm just wishin' to stay a few days longer, yeah? I'm still a bit new to the physicalities and such. Like riding a bike, though, don't worry. I mean, hell, you could probably beat the shit out of me and I wouldn't stand a chance against all that muscle…"

Raihan moves a hand up from his stomach, feeling up the smooth crevices and bumps formed from Leon's workout routine. Only then did Leon move his hands to grab at Raihan's wrists before they raised any further. 

"W-what's stopping me from kicking the shit out of you now, then? And throwin' you out into the gutter?" He spoke up assertively, but he dared not tilt his head to catch the other's expression. It didn't appear to change, even, as he heard the demon giggle from above and halt his movements as desired.

"Cause you don't want to, clearly…"

"You drive me  _ mad _ , of course I want to-"

"Then why haven't you? You scared? Or is it cause you know you can't, Lee~?"

Leon swallowed dryly and tensed at the name, gripping Raihan's wrists even tighter. He couldn't think of a way to respond.

"You like me here, don't you?" Raihan teased, attempting to move his hands away, being held onto tightly by Leon.

"What? No!" Leon replied, looking to the floor as a flush rose to his cheeks.

"I'm the only constant company you've had here in awhile, right? I remind you of home...I remind you of them. Because of my lack of maturity and constant demand of attention, I remind you of Hop... I'm a charming memory of home, aren't I, Lee?"

"D-don't call me that- you  _ don't _ . I-I don't see you as anything _ like _ my brother!" He argued, flinging his hands away from Raihan's, so he could hug himself by the arms.

"Well, yeah…" Raihan trailed off, hands slowly scooting away, only to grab his hips as he moved his head down to whisper into Leon's ear. "Clearly, because you don't wanna fuck your brother, that'd be disgusting. You find an appeal in  _ me _ , though…" he uttered, digging his fingers against Leon's wide hips as he gasped.

"The hell!? NO! You're a nuisance-" Leon protested, attempting to pull away by grabbing the counter's edge but only getting tugged flush against the other's front.

"You only tell yourself that, Leon. Because you know what I  _ am _ . You see me as dangerous only because that is what your sources have told you...but how sound are they? The internet tends to overexaggerate, champ." He growled; slim face nuzzling into Leon's neck after pushing through his hair. "No one knows what I am...I'm a piece of myth, Leon." Raihan huffed against his skin, thumbs sliding into the waistband of the mere boxers Leon chose to don. "A piece of myth that simply has a need for energy, like anyone else."

Leon jolted at the lift of his waistband, his hands launching down to pull the other away. Except he halted when setting his hands on top of Raihan's, breathing heavily as his face grew a new shade of red as the Incubus leant over him. "Y-you charm women while they sleep-"

" _ Women _ ." Raihan hissed against his neck. "Now, from what I saw last night, I don't believe you're a woman, nor do you identify as one."

Leon scoffed as he was pressed against the counter's edge. " 'Sexual interactions with an Incubus m-may result in deterioration in health, mental state, or death'-"

Raihan cut him off once more as he bucked against the shorter male, leaving him gasping for breath as he was forced against the hard surface. "Only if you're the one I'm taking from." He explained with a shit-eating grin as he slid one hand from Leon's waist and up to his back. He pressed the student firmly down to the surface by his shoulders, before leaning away from his neck. "And even then, it's really only when repeated…many, many times." He purred, looking down to watch Leon blindly reach around to shove him away; his head on it's side as he looked back at the demon that was putting him in such a position in the first place. "Oh  _ god _ , you're cute when you look all desperate…" Raihan observed with a snicker before letting up on the other and sliding his hand to press him down at his center back.

"R-Raihan, please, not now-"

"So you want to at  _ some _ point, huh?" Raihan caught, watching as Leon shut his eyes to avoid contact. The demon proceeded to laugh and slide his other hand down under his boxers, skimming a hand over Leon's muscular hip, and then over his thigh; never daring to grow close to his cock. Though he noted it wasn't completely soft as he observed the growing bulge. "You want to fuck me. I saw it in those eyes of yours, last night…" he spoke up, watching Leon peek an eye open in curiosity. "You couldn't give a care in the world about that bitch; you hit your high when you saw  _ me _ ." Raihan growled, punctuating with a harsh grind to Leon's ass.

The Incubus took pleasure in watching Leon squirm against him, relishing in the accomplishment. The shorter, yet more muscular figure groaned as his own bulge became restricted against the side of the counter; pressed up and squished tight as Raihan continued to force him over and grind through Leon's boxers, as well as the shorts he was lended by the other. The demon watched as he attempted to roll over, an utter failure as he was met with only more pressure against his back.

Leon huffed and whined at the friction, looking back the best he could with his torso held down. "Y-you scared me!"

"Scared the jizz right out of you? Yeah, right. You like being watched. Being embarrassed. I've been here only awhile, but I  _ know _ you like it when you're taken charge of. The unfamiliarity of it excites you…"

Another slow thrust pressed into Leon's rear, before Raihan took the incentive to finally move a hand from thigh, over into Leon's pocket. The mortal yipped and hiked up a leg; almost as if to buck him away like a wild animal. That is, before he froze, arching his back and setting his leg slowly back down as Raihan palmed his restricted erection. All the Incubus could do was smile, wrapping his hand around Leon's cock before tugging gently. He purred at the hushed breaths that came out of the man, setting a pace for his grinds that only resulted in Leon getting squished between himself and Raihan's hand as they kept moving into the kitchen counter.

"I'm no threat to you, Leon... it's all in your head. I'm not a real human, right? You shouldn't feel bad about this; not at all…" Raihan coaxed, leaning down to kiss Leon's shoulderblade as he whimpered at the statement.

"You're t-tricking me…I know you are." Leon groaned, head lulling forward against the counter as he was pushed and pulled.

"Into what? Having sex with no personal benefit? It's all for you, luv. You haven't genuinely let one out since I've been here. Ya haven't gotten comfortable enough with me around…thus I just  _ have _ to show you what you've been missing."

Leon began to yell out a protest before the wind was knocked out of him; Raihan bending over on top of him and swiping his hand from Leon's back, up to his lips. He was forceful; lodging his fingers into his mouth persistently as the man below him attempted to pull away. Leon's gurgles and spit-up from the gagging only made the both of them harder in their clothes, Raihan having to bite his lip to hold back an excited whiney.

"Mmh, suck it, champ- show me what you really wanna do; deep down~" he whispered through gritted teeth. He watched as Leon thrashed his head around, but slid his tongue along the bottom side of Raihan's intrusive digits nonetheless.

"Atta' boy." Raihan muttered, squeezing the other's growing shaft as Leon moaned against the fingers that overtook his mouth. He squinted as his mouth was pressed open, soon shutting them as his face turned red at the embarrassment. He hesitated however, thinking over why he was embarrassed in the first place. Why should he give this man the satisfaction of being so squeamish?

It was only then that Leon relaxed a bit; the tension in his back fading as he sulked his head forward, lips closing around Raihan's slender digits. He heard the demon behind him huff out a pant at the compliance, following it up with a painfully slow grind to his hips. Raihan couldn't help but move his head around to suck at the side of Leon's neck, causing him to shudder and spread his legs. The demon took the action happily, hand proceeding to tug at his cock faster; harsher.

The human yipped and breathed heavily against Raihan's newly slick fingers, as he pulled back to groan at the persistence. Raihan proceeded to smirk and lean back, bringing his fingers with him. "See? See how good it is when you embrace your desires?" He appraised, leaning up and gushing when Leon stayed down; bent over the counter willingly.

"J-just...just go, please, just hurry it up…" Leon panted, Raihan more than happy to oblige and pull his hand out of his boxers, only to move it and tug the back down. His ass was already rubbed pink from the clothed friction. Leon clung back to the counter's edge, head laid flat down as he trembled in wait; the pink returning to his face instead of red. It made a quick return however, as Raihan set the tip of his index finger to the others tight entrance. Not daring to breach, the Incubus took joy in looking up to see Leon watching him intently; and looking strictly to his hand, never his face. He just knew Leon was celebratory under the shy guise. He had to have been ecstatic that someone finally answered his prayers to be put in place as a follower; no longer a leading influence as he always was.

Raihan knew he had to be, the moment he prodded his way inside and heard him let out a blissful gasp.

" _ Fuck- _ "

"Language, champ-"

"Fuck  _ off."  _ Leon said, cutting him off right back as he turned to press his face into the countertop with a grunt.

"Oh, Lee, you gotta be a bit nicer...or else you won't get what you want, will you?" Raihan cooed, pressing deeper and holding his hips steady with his other hand as Leon let out a long, strained whine while the demon continued to press further. Raihan took pride in taking the soft noises out of him; but he craved something _ deeper _ . It wasn't long before he pried another finger into his crevice without even asking, biting his lip at Leon's yip and tense.

"S-slower-"

"Fuck _ off."  _ Raihan growled back with a smirk plastered onto his face. He loved watching Leon groan and slam his face against the counter, legs pressing back to only press further onto Raihan's fingers. They might as well have made up the same length as the average dick.

_ God, this man is tall...his palms so wide. His fingers so long...is this what all supernatural entities are like? Is this what it's like to be blessed by heaven? Hell, for that matter? Why should I be feeling blessed by Hell? Why does it feel so good to be grasped by hell? Is it just...all in the eye of the beholder? Why do I want to-- _

"FUUUCK~!" Leon huffed against the countertop as the demon in mind spread him apart and attempted to shove in another one before halting.

"Want me to stop, pretty boy?"

_ How can his teasing even be caring?? _

"N-no, shut up and just fuck me already--"

"A bit pushy, aren't 'cha? I'd prefer to take it slow...you had a rough night, as is."

"So did you, now shut up!!"

"...you know, you're right. I had one instance of sex; no way I could get my dick up for you, now…"

"Don't you fuckin' dare, you wank-"

"I think I just gotta finger you up...and just because I'm SOOOOO tired I don't think I can bare to raise another hand to shake you off."

"Oh, quit lyin'!" Leon barked, kicking around as he heard the demon slowly get on his knees with a groan.

"So tired~" Raihan groaned, fingers continuing their slow stretch.

The college student moaned and whimpered, rocking his head against the counter and leaning back. "I can't-"

"You can." The demon cut off.

"I-I've never-"

"So do it now." 

Leon furrowed his brows and rocked his head against the counter; his knees almost buckling had it not been his own strength and will that held him up. "I-I can't come untouched; I've tried."

"I doubt you've attempted to-"

"I like a ch-challenge..." Leon cut off this time; but the effectiveness was rendered when it was bellowed out in a high-pitched moan.

"...then overcome it this time, yeah?" The Incubus teased, shoving his digits farther and farther as he listened to his little champion pant. He bit his lip as he brushed against sensitive spots; listening to his groans and watching as Leon's balls hung in front of him as he sat on his knees. At this point, it was agreed to give him a challenge; but oh, Raihan wanted to find the courage to call it off just so he could get his lips around such a perky sac.

A pretty sac. Perfectly symmetrical and so tight from the pressure. Cute. Succulent. Humans were all too tempting with features so pretty, like these. Perfect and imperfect features. So unique...every human had a different smell, different posture, different body types, and dreams, and preferences.

All of Raihan's kind were practically the same. _Let's_ _fuck til we die. And since we can't, let's do it forever._

Raihan would argue that he wasn't jealous, when it was obviously the opposite. Humans had so much they took for granted. The ability of choice being one of them.

After the distracting thoughts slowly fled, Raihan's eyes narrowed in on Leon's balls again.

_ Fuck whatever arrangement they had. _

The incubus dove forward, twisting his head to the side to fit under the arm that continued to penetrate the other. His tongue slid out, gliding over and through such thick skin and light sweat. Leon quivered and whined, shaft bobbing and flexing as he struggled to compose himself from the touch. "I thought--"

_ Shut up. _

Raihan groaned, making Leon cut himself off by biting at the sac and forcing Leon to yelp and tear up. A wonderful sight and sound for the demon. After such an act, Raihan sucked over the spot a bit, before taking one nut into his mouth, whole. Leon gripped the counter, before rocking his hips back into Raihan's mouth. The incubus was quick to push his hand back into the man's hole, forcing him away as he proceeded to suck.

_ So eager. I wonder how long he's waited for me...so starved. So deserving of this reward. He prefers men- he's much more passionate with the one who irritated him two weeks straight, rather than that girl he didn't know...I wonder if he's slept with any of his friends... he's not the type. He's too pure and honest, and noble...a knight in shining armor~ _

Leon let out a small shriek, luring the demon's interest as Raihan kept an ear out and stopped his pursuits against the man's body. "MhN~!" Leon gruffed, biting his lip and quickly turning the loud protests into light whining, at the force on his cock. Smothered against the kitchen cupboards and in desperate need of service. Leon couldn't move a hand to help himself, and wasn't interested in what would happen to him if he dared to try. How nasty could Raihan get? He seemed experienced in everything and anything; seemingly knowing just what to do in order to make Leon tick. 

In all the delectable ways.

All the ways that others couldn't do. Raihan had figured out what role Leon liked to play with barely any conversation. It was...scary. That someone could be so clever. So persuading and...tempting.  _ So goddamn tempting. _

"You good up there, honey?" Raihan purred, leaning away from the slickened appendage. "You wanna call off your challenge~?" He teased.

"Your challenge... you're the one initiating it, I-I thought. You wanted me to-"

Leon is cut off with a hard shove against his balls, crying in pain as he leans up from his bent position over the counter.

Raihan scowled.  _ This guy talks too much. Obnoxious. No wonder he needs friends that are worse than him. They'd get rid of him, otherwise. Bratty. Stupid. _

"Stop-" Leon yipped, the pressure of Raihan's hands growing uncomfortable.

_ The fighter. A lively girl, with a stupid dream and immeasurable aggression; able to turn hostile at the single flip of a switch. Why surround yourself with such a hothead? There seemed to be no benefit of keeping Bea around. It was….risky. _

"Raihan, let up-- I'll be good I swear, j-just…"

_ The mountain. What was his name? I barely remember, he was so insignificant. Cocky and smug and...well, all that I am. But at least I'm attractive. And at least I don't wear sunglasses indoors. Or ever. _

Leon's words fell on deaf ears as he pleaded to be let go, pushing against the counter only to be kept in place.

_ The farmer. He's cute. In a wholesome way. He's almost better than Leon. But Leon has intelligence in more topics than crop care. Milo has a heart at least. Arguably. _

"Raihan, please let go- it hurts!" He groaned, face flushed a bright red as the pain grew, now starting to kick around. Raihan had just...stopped moving. No lips on him, anymore. Fingers laid in him dispassionately as they seemed to have frozen in place. His other hand seemed to squeeze around the other in frustration as he zoned out.

_ Piers. At least Leon had one rememberable friend. Though, it's... probably just me preferring him over the others. It's natural to prefer people who actually provided for you, over those who didn't. Piers' sex was good. I can't lie...even if the dude WAS unconscious the whole time. He's pretty. Frail. So vulnerable in my touch...I wonder how he is, now. _

"RAIHAN."

"Huh?" The incubus groaned, looking up in a haze and quickly tugging his hand back to himself. Leon only ever got so loud when he was angry. A hot thing, when he was such.

"Release me…" Leon whined, beginning to tremble against the counter.

"Oh, right…" Raihan muttered, reaching around to grip the other's shaft, hurriedly pumping him. It was only fair he complied. He had acted uninterested in their activities.

The gasp and squirm of the college student made Raihan grin. He was pleasing the other, as expected! He was eager for Leon, in a way. The man was cute during release!

"Nngh--NoT LIKE TH-aaAH~!" Leon was cut off with a wail as he shot his load against the cupboard, cringing as it dripped down the favored wood intricacies.

It was embarrassing to have come so easy. From a quick few pumps….then again, he was starving; CRAVING the touches that brought a sweet end.

Leon hadn't realized he'd been whining until a hand pressed up onto his back, hot to the touch. Along with the gesture came Raihan's voice. Soft and sweet and worried. It was odd for it to not be overwhelming Leon's head, anymore. It had become so familiar…

"Lee?" the demon cooed, sitting upright on his knees and wiping off the other's shaft. "You alright, champ? I didn't make ya shoot out ya damn soul, did I?" He joked, getting up to his feet and wrapping his large palms around Leon's waist.

Leon's eyelids fluttered as he looked over the pattern on the countertop. The gray and white swirls made him absolutely dizzy, on top of the struggle to hold himself up.

"Leon."

"Mh-" Leon grunted, arms trembling and crashing down, his chest smacking onto the counter with a wail.

No hesitation was taken, as Raihan huffed and reached out to grip his shoulder and yank him upright. "Bed-"

"Work…"

"You don't have work today."

"But I do...Mr. Rose needs m-"

A grimace casted onto Raihan's face at the name. "Not anymore…" he scowled, slinging the other's arm around his shoulder and escorting him to his room.

**_When I need you, he doesn't get a chance to protest._ **

Leon groaned and sulked against the other's shoulder. The invasion of his mind was back. Booming. Crashing. Loud as hell. And with how desperate he was to rest, he was quick to obey those words like a desperate little puppy.

"Yessir…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 2 month break didn't do me any good I believe


End file.
